


Fractious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [574]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: How fractious is Ziva and Tony's relationship? Who is the cause? What will happen now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/26/2000 for the word [fractious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/26/fractious).
> 
> fractious  
> Tending to cause trouble; unruly.  
> Irritable; snappish; cranky.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #259 Who?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fractious

Tony tired of the fractious games Ziva played. While Gibbs still considered Tony his SFA, he didn’t show it anymore. Shortly after Ziva joined the team, Gibbs became less suspicious of her. 

Tony always wondered who was the cause of that. If Ziva had done something or if Gibbs had found something out about her or if someone else had butted in. Ziva seemed determined to drive a wedge between Gibbs and him. Tony wondered if she would succeed.

He wondered if anyone would notice if he left? Who would miss him? Gibbs seemed quite happy with Ziva and seemed content to let her play her fractious games. Tony wondered who he could trust anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
